


Electric Sheep and Other Imponderables

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1637516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There will be no absolution for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Sheep and Other Imponderables

**Author's Note:**

> ***by The Yuletide Fairy (franchise pending)***
> 
> Written for Catw00man

 

 

"There will be no absolution for you," says the voice she knows so well.

Absolution. Forgiveness for past wrongs. No. No absolution.

"There is no future for you."

Judgment Day, not stopped, only delayed. Billions to die, and if she survives, it will be as a paradox, an outsider from her own time. No future.

"He will move on from you."

Yes. To the bride he loves, and to the destiny with which fate reinvests him every day.

Allison's dead face asks from her mirror, "Why are you here?"

John and Sarah call from downstairs, and Cameron goes without question. 

 


End file.
